Kraghelm
Kraghelm, home to the proud dwarves and many of the runesmiths in the realm lies at the eastern end of the realm. And the dwarves would have it no other way. While many people think the dwarves to be crazy for their rituals, the dwarves think it something that separates them from the rest of the realm, the mighty from the weak. Once a dwarf comes of age, he and others like him travel east across the ocean to the realm of the dragons, find one and slay it. Obviously the larger the dragon the more glory they shall have upon their return. Among the males this is something that needs to happen, for if they do not engage in this ritual, they shall never be allowed to marry. Description Built into the side of a moutnain and the surrounding areas, the city is half underground and half built above it. The dwarves of the city realize that many of the brews they like to brew require crops that need sunlight, thus their city cannot be completely under the stone. Most dwarven structures are two to three floors, however only the first floor is above ground outside and inside they're usually built into the walls of the mountain, freestanding buildings are usually cut out of stone instead of built. Traditions The Proving : The males of the societey in order to claim that they have reached a high enough warrior status to claim a woman as his own must first prove his worth to the city. This is done by slaying a dragon, the bigger the higher the honor shall be and also the more the females will want to become yours. : This tradition has caused a great number of dwarves (mostly male) to leave the city and live elsewhere. These people are usually considered cowards no matter how terrible they may be martially, though not all dwarves who have gone through The Proving are warriors. : Females may participate in the Proving, though never have to. Such a thing worries most of the men in the city as they prey a woman will never kill a dragon larger than the one they felled on their Proving. For the day they see a woman do better than them is the same day they shall have to prove themselves once again, atleast for the ones that actually care about the honor involved and not so much the ones that just wanted to not be called a coward in the city and still marry a dwarf woman. Relations The Dwarves only trade with the Free cities, mostly trading their Rune Stone work and some of their craftsmenship with the other cities. Ruby Sands : Ruby Sands has a special place in the dwarves hearts. Their hatred of the slavers has caused them to create a second way to gain honor within the societey, and that is to hunt the slavers. However the dwarves know their own limits and never enter the desert to do so. Tael : Tael has always had a good relationship with the dwarves. Mostly because they buy the rune machines they craft and also because they sometimes pay the dwarves to continue to hunt the slavers that threaten their city. Many of the city's brews are created from Tael crops.